Una tarde de viernes
by Kiseki Tsukino
Summary: todo puede empezar por una inocente tarde de estudios


**bien~ pues esta historia va dedicada a una de mis mejores amigas que hoy 14 de octubre cumple 15 años feliz cumpleaños hiro-chan! **

**y pues este es mi primer lemon (o intento de lemon) de esta pareja espero que les agrade a todos ^^ y me disculpo de antemano si hay algun herror lo estoy editando a las 12:00 am no veo bien **

**declaimer: hetalia no me pertenece (lamentablemente) es de hidekaz-sama **

**advertencias: lemon ( o intento de lemon e.e) **

Era una linda tarde de viernes en el internado Gakuen international, el sol brillaba los gilbirds piaban los franceses manoseaban invisibles canadienses o si todo era hermoso y todos eran felices bueno casi todos . . .

Iggy no quiero estar aquí! Es una tarde de viernes no de miércoles ni de jueves, Es de viernes!-gritaba un estadounidense mas que histérico por estar en el salón de clases y no divirtiéndose

Tú fuiste el que me pidió ayuda para el examen de química, así que guarda silencio y pon atención-dijo un muy irritado ingles al punto del colapso nervioso a causa de los estridentes gritos del otro chico

Esta bien pondré atención y ya veras que como soy un hero aprenderé rápido hahaha-dijo el autoproclamado hero soltando una de sus características rizas

Si, si lo que digas hero , ahora vamos –dijo Arthur ojeando el libro que tenia entre sus manos -¿Qué tipo de carga tiene un neutrón?

Emm emm me gustan tus ojos –dijo el norteamericano logrando un ligero carmín el las mejillas del ingles que al instante le dio un fuerte golpe con una regla en la cabeza-¿Por qué fue eso?!

Por equivocarte!-grito el ingles volteando la cabeza asía otro lado avergonzado

Pero dolió!-dijo Alfred sobando la zona herida

Ese era el punto!-dijo Arthur

Pero. . . es verdad-dijo Alfred recibiendo la mirada expectante del ingles quien esperaba la próxima estupidez del día por parte de ese estadounidense-en verdad, me gustan tus ojos . . . son como verdes praderas cubiertas por hermoso roció, tan pacíficos y llenos de vida a la vez

Eso fue lo mas cursi que eh escuchado en mi vida, ¿lo escuchaste en una película?-dijo el ingles arrogantemente y cruzándose de piernas

Oh que cruel eres Arthur-dijo Alfred con fingida tristeza después de todo llevaba conociendo a ese ingles durante tanto tiempo que savia que aunque no lo demostrara le encantaban las cosas románticas y le encantaba que le dijera estas

¿te vas a quedar ahí sentado?-pregunto el ingles rodeando la mesa asta llegar a donde se encontraba sentado el americano y sentándose sobre las piernas de este-¿o me vas a besar?

Lo que ordene my lord- dijo Alfred atrapando la boca contraria

Conforme el tiempo transcurría el beso fue subiendo de intensidad asta convertirse en una batalla de lenguas que ninguno se empeñaba en ganar solo les importaba disfrutar del momento

El norteamericano rompió el beso y descendió asta la clavícula del ingles donde lamio y mordió asta dejar marcas rojizas

Idiota! Ahh ¿¡como ocultare esas marcas?!-pregunto sobresaltado el ingles entre suspiros al estadounidense que aun atacaba su cuello

No lo se ¿con una bufanda?-dijo el estadounidense dejando su ardua tarea de marcar la piel inglesa

El ingles aprovechando la distracción del norteamericano aprovecho para atacar el cuello de este dejando las inconfundibles marcas de sus dientes en el

Ojo por ojo-dijo Arthur contra el cuello de Alfred

Que vengativo- dijo Alfred antes de sostener la cara del anglosajón y besarle ferozmente

El estadounidense coló las manos debajo de la camisa del británico y de un solo tirón logro despojar al ingles de esta y empezando así a acariciar cada parte de piel descubierta ,Arthur al buscar una posición mas cómoda presiono con su trasero la erección del norteamericano logrando con esto un gemido ronco por parte de ambos

q..u..que haces ahh-pregunto Arthur sobresaltado al sentir como Alfred se paraba de su asiento sosteniéndole de los muslos haciendo que se tuviera que sostener del cuello de este

Esa posición era incomoda para los dos –dijo Alfred acomodando a Arthur sobre el escritorio y posicionándose sobre el

Esta frio idiota-dijo el ingles moviéndose incómodamente sobre el frio metal del escritorio

Alfred ignorando las quejas inglesas empezó a besar cada parte de piel del ingles asa llegar a sus tetillas donde se detuvo dar ligeras lamidas y mordidas causando un fuerte gemido en Arthur al seguir con su camino se encontró con un gran impedimento para seguir ,los pantalones del ingles , asi que con un hábil movimiento los quito de su camino junto con la ropa interior y empezó a acariciar el ya despierto miembro del ingles

Ahh al..f.. stop ahh este ahhh es un salón ahhh de clases ahh- dijo el ingles entre espasmos y gemidos

Pero es viernes por la tarde nadie vendrá- digo el norteamericano observando con devoción cada reacción de cuerpo del ingles

Ahhh idiota-dijo el ingles atrayendo por el cuello al norteamericano y besándole –apúrate ahh

Como ordene mi iggy-dijo Alfred lamiendo sugestivamente dos de sus dedos y luego metiéndolos suavemente en la entrada del ingles causando un fuerte estremecimiento en el cuerpo de este

Idiota ahh duele ten cuidado ahh- decía Arthur con el rostro oculto en el cuello contrario

Lo siento-dijo el estadounidense con la voz ronca a causa de la excitación mientras movía sus dedos dentro del ingles causando que este se aferrara cada vez mas a el

Apúrate ahh ya ahhh hazlo!-dijo desesperado Arthur

Si-dijo Alfred acomodándose entre las piernas de Arthur y empezando a penetrar lentamente a este

Después de penetrarle el americano empezó con un suave vaivén que con el tiempo se volvió más fuerte y frenético

Ahh more Alfred more! –grito el ingles en el momento en que el americano dio en ese punto especifico

Ahh arthur i love you –dijo el americano al sentir como el punto culminante se acercaba

I love you too idiot-dijo el ingles besando al estadounidense al mismo tiempo que ambos llegaban al orgasmo y derramaban su esencia el ingles entre ambos y el estadounidense dentro de este –reprobaras tu examen

En realidad iggy mi examen no es el lunes , fue ayer-dijo Alfred recibiendo una mirada acecina por parte del ingles –antes que me golpes déjame explicarte!

Bien, habla!-grito el ingles entrando en cólera

Pues veras últimamente no pasamos tiempo juntos, y yo te extrañaba iggy! Sé que tienes obligaciones y eso per. . .-Alfred no pudo terminar de hablar ya que el ingles le callo con un beso

Ya cállate idiota sinceramente yo también ya te extrañaba-dijo el ingles sonrojado-ahora vistámonos y larguémonos a la habitación ya es de noche!

Como ordene my lord-dijo el norteamericano levantándose y levantando la ropa del ingles y dándosela a este- Arthur

Que quieres ahora-dijo el ingles volteando a ver al norteamericano

Te amo-dijo Alfred pegando su frente contra la del ingles

Lo se, y yo te amo a ti idiota –dijo el ingles sonriendo como solo lo hacia para ese americano

-me hubiera gustado mas sin el "idiota" al final

-pues confórmate.

**etto pues espero que les agradara si es así dejen un review ¿si?~~ con cada review me hacen feliz **

**PD. este fic no paso por mi beta ya que recién logre arreglar unas cosas con mi cuenta y no había podido contactarla **


End file.
